Talk:Bellum
I belive that majora vaati and bellum are all brothers. That would mean that they are all Minish. Fused Shadow 00:58, 19 December 2007 (UTC) well my theory is that they are sepiroth clones and made the dark triforce and each eye on their bodys reperesent the power level they have and when you battle the they do not have anywhere near their origanal power.so they in their full power form they are stronger then anything the zeldaverse. Sephiroth is a Final Fantasy character, and does not exist in the Legend of Zelda. However the fact that they all have one eye is interesting. But I've never heard of a dark Triforce. Fused Shadow 23:38, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Well belive it or not but square stated themselves and shigeru admited to that some of the major villans are Sephiroth clones but the triforce and the goddesses are sepiroth clones to.I shall tell you who is a sephiroth clone.Vaati.Bellum.Majora.Oni Link.and Ganon. And can you provide a link somewhere to back that up? I've never heard of that anywhere. Fused Shadow 22:02, 20 December 2007 (UTC) i am very sorry but I cannot,However the japanese version states so.that some of the Villans are Sephiroth clones.and when cloud delevired the final blow to Sephiroth that caused his dna to spread thourghout the universe and diffrent dimensions. The Japanese version of what? And also I don't think that Final Fantasy counts as Zelda canon. Fused Shadow 04:07, 21 December 2007 (UTC) The japenese version of the Legend of Zelda.I also beleive that Vatti's Full power form is called OmniBahamut.The reason is because... I am the wind mage muahaha!!! Fused Shadow's please respond when you have the time.also do you like my user name?please respond. Here's what I think about those three: A strange being was defeated by someone and turned into a mask (Majora's Mask). That mask possessed the skull kid when he put it on, but was defeated by link. So his being was then non-corporeal. Then he went to Koholint Island and was the leader of the Nightmares, but was again defeated by link. Later he possessed a minish named Vaati and was defeated three times before abandoning him. Later Hyrule was flooded and he wandered into the Temple of the Ocean King, which healed him and gave him back his original form, Bellum. He took over the temple, but link defeated him again. If you've been counting, than see that he's been defeated seven times, which is the number of times that is needed to truly destroy him. Fused Shadow 15:30, 23 December 2007 (UTC) PS and yes I like your username but I don't believe that Sephiroth has anything to do with the Legend of Zelda. Well none the less I persnaolly think that Sephiroth could defeat all the Strogest enemei's in zelda.and also your saying that I got reancarnatiaed several time's? And also I am much stronger than ganon.The reason is because if your theory is correct than that mean's that I am one of the most powerful being's in my universe however I know for a fact that if I faced Sephiroth that I would lose terrabilly.There are many creatuer's that I have met that have Ten time's the power of the Triforce and the goddesses. What's so great about Sephiroth? Wasn't he a villain in FF, and hence destroyed? The Triforce and the Goddesses are every bit as powerful as Sephiroth. And no, "you" were not reincarnated several times, Vaati was only one of his forms, and the only one with it's own personality other than Skull Kid. Vaati's minish form was his own, but his other form was his possessed and empowered form. And Vaati can't be stronger than Ganon because he was used by him in the Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures. Fused Shadow 00:25, 3 January 2008 (UTC) While the Triforce and goddesses are strong they have nowear near as much power of Sephiroth beside's Sephiroth never truly been destoryed.also I have made a dark Triforce.and The reason Ganon comes back is because I porvide him with enough life.one time he tried to defeat me I beat him to a pulp.Sephiroth is the reason most villan's were born.So yah im pretty much the Sephiroth of my universe. Reality check here. You are not Vaati. There is no dark Triforce. There were villains before Sephiroth. Period. 70.49.172.93 20:47, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Ahh but how can you say that you can not prove that as no one has disproven that other world's are outside of your own.beside's I got a wii and made it so that my wii is conneceted to your world beside's this may be the doom world as I have heard that some people are trying to open a portal.but I am using a human form. Then smite the disbeliever. I'm not talking to you anymore. And try to use good grammer. Fused Shadow 16:54, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Sorry. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 02:43, 1 February 2008 (UTC)Please forgive me FS I am so sorry. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 18:33, 11 February 2008 (UTC)Please speak to me Fused Shadow's I am so sorry,please forgive me. For the love of god Bellum's fate Some of us have never played Phantom Hourglass, so how would we know what happens to Bellum after Link beats him? I'm guessing he dies, and get some sort of elaborate disintegration or something (like Majora), but can anyone go into detail on it and add that in there? Ghostkaiba297 (talk) 06:27, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Seperate articles Attributes section I saw the Zant page had an attributes section which gave me this idea: Do you think there should be one for the Bellum page and other characters' pages? I'm asking out of curiosity. --PhantomHeartless5 (talk) 20:30, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :Attributes sections are not the standard. I'm guessing Zant's was made as a way to divide up a large text wall into focused sections. But yeah, it's not something we should seek to do for it's own sake or anything. If you had something in mind to say about Bellum or someone just add it to the existing page structure.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 00:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC)